Friendship Seekers 2
by Pokemance
Summary: A Stand-alone sequel to Friendship Seekers, new plots same town, happening in paralel
1. Pikape

Pokemance: i ended up paroding myself with the Ditto and Rock (Dwebble) thing to much so i tought more accurate to put Pikape on a new chapter

I start to move sneakly through the bushes, a black tailed pikachu was meters infront of me, i never saw a pikachu like this, but that doesn't matter i guess...

I jump to the pikachu and press it's back to the floor, it tried to flee but i wasn't going to let it go so easly, i rested my torso on her back and grabed her front paws off the ground, i rested my head on her shoulder and said "try to relax, it will hurt less" i drop my pants and start to prob her vaginal opening,"pik-pik-chu" she moans, i rest my tip between her labia and put one of my arms under her belly, i managed to find a erect nipple and started to play with it.

A jet of liquids sprayed my hips followed by a loud "CHUUU" made by the Pikachu, "came already? you haven't played much have you" i said as i do a hard hump making me fully inside of her,"PIKAAAAAAAA" she screams,i start to go in and out, "pi-pi-pi" she said as i humped inside of her, i then withdraw myself from inside of her and flip her belly up on the floor.

Her pussy was bleeding, she was blushing, i've got her tail between my legs, her eight nipples stand erected from her damp furr soaked in her sweat, i put my tip on her entrance and lower myself, making my face be on top of hers, her deep brown eyes looked at me, teary, she puts her paws under my armpits and pushes me closer, my tip now probing her entrance once more, i lose balance and colapse on her side, she puts her head next to my ear and says "give it to me", i regain balance and stand on my knees erected, i grab the pikachu's but cheeks and raise then just above my pulsing tip.

I grab her full weight and i stand up leaning her against a tree, i then slowly start to lower her weight on me, making me feel each and ever detail of her vagina as i get fully inside once more, Pikachu just shakes as this is happening, i start to hump with a slow rythm, making sure i didn't lose my balance once more, my legs started to shake, i started to fasten my rythm, i start to rub her clit with my thumb while also rubbing one of her lower nipples, she only said "pi-pi-pi-pi"

I couldn't last more, i began spraying my seed inside of her, she arched her head back and screamed "PIKACHU-U-U-U", my semen was warm something Pikachu didn't expect so as soon as my seed makes contact with her insides she climaxes.

My load inside of her she hugs my torso, "what the fuck is happening? I just raped you, why are you hugging me" i said to the Pikachu,"if i get pregnant of your child you have to kee me, you'l keep me right? " she said back.

"i don't think i can impregnate you..." i said , she said "aww" and looked at the ground, "...but i do want company, atleast if it's this kind of company i don't need to come to this woods soo often..." i said ,but pikachu interrupted me "you raped other pokemon?".

I respond "no, you were to first one i actually got corage to actually try, but there has been this mienfoo that has been stalking me, i somethimes find her masturbating in my underware drawer, which makes alot of noise, i once got behind her without her noticing me and spread her butt cheeks and gave her pussy a lick, she came instantly, some of her juices went inside of my mouth she was soo sweet tasting, then she ran out of my house spraying the floor with her orgasm, it was hard to clean...".

As i finished talking Pikachu interrupted with "i bet my mouth tastes better" and proceed kissing, *floop* and our kiss broke as my dick flacid out of her, my load started to come to the edge of her pussy, i looked at the sun that was starting to set.

At my house, now night, she asks to me "soo were to i sleep?" i then said to her "with me, in my bed", she turned and responded "owwh i see what you have in mind", i grabed her off her feet first before putting her inside my bathtube,"what are you doing?" pikachu asks, "i'm going to clean you, you can't be in my bed all dirty and stuff" i respond while filling the bathtube with hot water,"aaahh this is soo nice..."she said just before i start to rub her with a soap filled sponge"... that tickles" she continued.

After cleaning her head, her belly, her tail and her back, it was time to clean parts that are more private, "awhh that feels soo good awwnh" she said as i started cleaning her vaginal opening, once my cum was all gone and her rectum was clean i pull her out of the bathtube, "why did you do that?" she said, i respond "you are fully cleaned, well i think i miss one spot", as i finished taking i started tasting Pikachu's pussy making her moan loudly, then i heard a familliar sound "...and there's the mienfoo", the mood broken Pikachu says " i'll talk to her" [continues next chapter]


	2. Love Spent

"Hey, Mienfoo..."said pikachu, Mienfoo started to run but pikachu grabbed her feet, "oh no you don't, i just wanted to talk... but i guess now il have some fun, hum?" said pikachu as she pulled Minefoo's legs up making her stand on her hands, "Mieeeen..." says Mienfoo as Pikachu starts to lick her pussy,"Mieeeeeenfoooooo" says Mienfoo cumming in pikachu's mouth,"*gulp*, *gulp* thank you for the meal" says pikachu as she starts to spread Mienfoo's pussy, "Still a virgin hum?"says pikachu, "mien- mien-mien"says Mienfoo as has comes down from a orgasm,"Now it's your turn ..."pikachu sits on mienfoo's face forcing Mienfoo to start licking it "pi, i will lick you in return okay?" pikachu drops to her side and starts to lick mienfoo's pussy again while mienfoo continues to lick on pikachu's pussy.

"*pi-pi-pi...* what the fuck is that sound?"-Jon, the trainer.

"piiiiiiiiiiiiii/mieeeeeeeen"scream pikachu and Mienfoo, "i... i... i'm not... finished... yet... haaww"says pikachu as she unites her pussy with Mienfoo's and starts rubbing them.

"*pi-pi-pi-pi...* that's that sound again, OH MAN i already switched all the bateries from the fire alarms"-Jon.

Now on top pikachu keeps rubbing her clit on Mienfoo's clit when...

"*pi-pi-pi...* the sound comes from my bedroom...PIKACHU!" i say "what the...?" says Pikachu "...Sorry master i seem to doozed of into this..." i interrupt her by slowly starting to come inside of her with my dick, "Master" says pikachu cumming instantly but still wanting more, Mienfoo stares at Pikachu's face as i start to go deeper and deeper inside of pikachu's pussy, "see... haw... it feels good... haw yes...humm"says pikachu to Mienfoo bellow her, i then got all the way inside of her, "Pi-yees, Master we are one once more...please take me" i grab the pikachu and ,while still inside, rest her up on my lap as i stand on my knees, hugging Pikachu,"M-Master?" says pikachu, "i want to look at you Love, i want to feel you"i say to her "Aww Master"says pikachu before kissing me, Mienfoo got up and watched pikachu's pussy stuffed with my dick inside.

I rise pikachu making her moan, she grabs my neck reconnecting the kiss, Mienfoo keeped starting at pikachu's pussy seing it open up and close as i started to make love with pikachu,"i'm going to cum" i say to pikachu,"cum inside off me Master, i want your seed deep inside of me..." says pikachu"...haww-naw-hum-piiiiiiiiiii"continues pikachu as i cum inside of her, sending jet's of my hot craved semen that coat her uterus and fallopian tubes, she clamped on me making me cum even harder as my cum started to fill her up completly, "M-Master it's to much of it inside of meee" pikachu came again, i stop to cum and withdraw myself from inside of pikachu, "Awww Master"says pikachu as i rest on her side "Pikachu" i say when i stare back at her both blushed and exausted.

I then feel a soft lick on my dick, "still here Mienfoo" i say as Mienfoo sucks my dick clean "Master you've seen her?"says pikachu, " yes, but as i was going to punish you for traping Mienfoo bellow you i saw that you were wet and wanted to satisfy you ", pikachu giggles at me and then kisses me, we then both stare at the Mienfoo who was trying to get my flacid dick inside of her, "hahaha, Mienfoo you aren't going to get any today, i'm spent" Mienfoo then looks down on me with a sad look on her face and runs of outside of my house, i got up and closed the window and got to bed with pikachu and we cuddled up and falled asleep.

"Lucky Pikachu but now that she got my human i need to move on..."[continues on next chapter]

Pokemance: the next chapter will not contain pikachu and jon and it will be focused on Mienfoo, also may have some surprises...


	3. The cherry and The pin

"Where do i go?" says Mienfoo teary eyed, running between bushes, she stops and falls asleep on top of a rock.

"That's a nice mienfoo, soo pretty..."i [not jon] start to walk towards the sleeping mienfoo, the pokemon doesn't notice me, a smell starts to fill me with cravings of things that i was battling not to do to the mienfoo, i started to grow a bulk in my pans, such a slim body, i slowly open up the legs, it's female,"mien?" the woken pokemon stares at me,fuck it...

I made bare my dick and started to rub her small entrance, i then align my tip with her, i try to hump it inside of her but it slips, the pokemon stares at me, blushed she touches my dick and slippes it between her labia, she wants it? why?, drips of drool start to fall on her clit, damn i'm horny.

The pokemon grabs my dick with both paws and starts to push me inside of her, she flinched once i did a light push, not enough for me to came inside of her more but noticable, i push my dick away from her opening and spread her vagina apart, a hymen... does she...she does...i...i...i'm doing this.

I put one of my hands on one of her shoulders, i put the other one on top of the place right on top of her other shoulder, my body now is casting a shadow on top of her body but...but... she's blushing... why?...why is she...?, my questions where answered as she spread her labia apart, i slowly start to push my dick against her cherry,probing not penetrating, i rested my elbows on the rock, she kisses me... with her free paw she plays with my hair, her cherry is about to burst but she keeps flirting with me...why? ain't i raping her?...is she giving me consent?

Tired of waiting she humps her cherry against me, not enough to pop it but enough to get me to feel every detail of her hymen,"you want it too?" i asked the Mienfoo a faint "mien" was heard as she nodded, i withdrawed myself from her, looking sad she sits on the rock,"My name is Diputs Guy, my close friends call me Dips i would like if you called me that too, don't look sad..."i rest my hand on her small chin"...i wanna be with you, sweety, it's just ...well...if you want it too why do it on the woods? i don't want your first time to be on a dirt filled rock" she looked at me with the most amazing look ever, a bit of confusion mixed with hate and lust with just a little of joy.

I grab her and put her on my lap, like if she was a baby, she looked up at me as i started walking...

We arrived at my house, i got in my room, still with her on my lap, grabbed by her armpits and started kissing her body, starting at her head, going down on her chest, ending on her clit, i spread her labia with my hands as Mienfoo moaned and blushed, i start to lick her hymen's opening, tasted a bit like blood, i then say "nice cherry, want me to pop it?" she nodded, in response i became bare once again.

My pin was ready and poking at her cherry ready to make the outer skin pop and burst it's insides, but a kick made me black out... [continues on next chapter]


	4. Headless Love

My pin was ready and poking at her cherry ready to make the outer skin pop and burst it's insides, but a kick made me black out.

Months passed, Mienfoo and i had nothing more then foreplay...

"Hey Mienfoo, happy lovedisc's day, honey..." i said giving her a heart shaped bracelet, "ahawww...mien" she said as she kissed me before trying it on, the bracelet had 3 modes mode 1 was tie mode for pokemon that liked ties, mode 2 was neckless mode for pokemon with no arms, and mode 3 paper weight mode for ease of transport.

Mienfoo and i have been living together for a year now we hangout every saturday with my life long friend Jon, i'm sure you all know him by now, his the guy that became famous in the pokemon contest scene with his cosplay pikachu, we always loved pokemon and that's how we met, we both got cought in school for seeing pokephilia porn on the library's computer, as we were called to the director's office we shared our fantasies with each other as neither of us had any friends.

Today me and Mienfoo were going to Jon's house to night to celebrate the 1 year aniversery of our relashionships, yeah it turns out that my Mienfoo was masturbating in his apartment and when he rejected her she fell asleep on a rock in my backyard, crazy isn't it.

As i went to call Mienfoo, a Mienshao standed infront of me," you evolved? " i asked "Mien-Mien-Mies-yien-yes" she struggled to speak but managed to do soo, i hugged and kissed her, "i guess now we are more ready than never"i said to Mienshao before resuming the kiss.

Mienshao and me were walking to Jon's house,"such a beauty isn't it" said Mienshao while looking at the star filled sky, i turned to her and said "yeah it is" she turned to me and said "i meant the sky, hahaha" she blushed, we continued walking but then a a line of white light flashed of Mienshao's right side and she stopped i turned and said "that crazy bird just smashed into a window, hahaha... Mienshao? Mienshao, are you okay?" i then poked her torso, her head fell to the floor as her knees started to lose strength, her head rolled to my feet as her body collapsed backwards, from her severed neck blood started to spray out into the floor, that bird just decapitaded my lover.

"Mienshaooooo" i screamed with all the air in my lungs

Pokemance: yeah Mienfoo/Mienshao is dead, not going to bring her back, it just happens that i wanted to do this from the begining [check the original in the chapter : a nyfo bird]...


	5. You can't be serious?

Weeks have passed since her death, i haven't hanged out with Jon much, after all it's my fault that she died...

Jon arranged a trip to Lumiose city, he said that it would make me feel better, but i wasn't in the mood for Lumiose's romantic scenary but when anyways i'm glad i went...

"Were here...! don't look soo down Dips"said Jon "this city is just what you need..." i then interrupted him "a sheer cold to the face is what i need..."as i continued self piting myself i heard a slap followed by "Floatzel i said stop, you fucking bitch,*slap*, if you motherfucking touch me again i will ki..." i grabed the mans arm stoping him from hitting the black eyed Floatzel "who are you?" he said, "i am your worst bloody nightmare if you don't stop this"[Diputs has a british acent for some reason...].

"Let go of me, you want to make me stop fine, keep her, she is to clingy for me, always trying to hug me and stuff" he throws a pokeball at me, Floatzel looks at me her nose was bleeding from the beat up the guy did to her, the guy leaves, "Wait comeback you forgot your pokemon!Nice now we are stuck with this Floatzel..."said pikachu on Jon's neck, to which i interrupted with "i'm keeping her..." Jon and Pikachu look at me surprised "you can't be serious...?"said Jon, i grabed something from my bag.

"I never thought i would use this ever, but you need it." i said, "YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! that is the last memory you have of Mien...her" the Floatzel fainted into my arms,"Fuck..." i open the full restore "drink this you will feel better, i promise" the pokemon wasn't swalloing the liquid.

"Dam we are to late"said Pikachu,"No were not" i said, i then lay the Floatzel on the floor and start to blow all my breath into Floatzel with a air tight kiss, after 30 seconds i was about to give up when a tongue found mine the Floatzel opened her eyes and looked at me, i started to withdraw my lips from her when sheput her hands in my neck and pushed me back into the kiss, i caved and started crying as she resumed her lovely kiss and played with my tongue, she reminded me of Mienshao when she was a mienfoo she always holded me like this.

We got to the room reserved at the hotel, Jon and Pikachu had one for them and i had one for me, well i guess me and Floatzel, i started to unpack my bags, Floatzel stared at me, i had stoped at the pokemon center before bringing her to the hotel, this poor thing was still weak as she didn't eat for days before i meet her.

I finished unpacking, Floatzel still stared at me, i went to pet her head but she flinched, "I'm not going to hurt you, hum" i smiled at her, i was happy to be with her i just didn't know why,"Floatzel?" said the pokemon while wiping of my drool as i stared at her, then i put one of my hands on her chin and said "why have you kissed me before?" the Floatzel blushed and looked at the floor freeing her chin from my hand, she spread her fur in her torso, she had a big scar in the right side of her torso.

I looked at the scar closer and found a nipple, i looked at her face and she was blushed, i then said "that ex-trainer of your's did this?" she nodded, i then responded "then i will do this" i put my thumb on top of her nipple, she moaned and stared at the ceilling, i started to gently make circles around the nipple with my thumb, i then looked at her, she was the same height as Mienshao was, i couldn't believe i was playing with her nipple i hadn't even done this with Mienshao before she died, i guess i am over her death, to much self pitty made me forget that i needed to move on.

"Floatzel" she said, she was staring at me i had stoped my movements as i was absorved in my thoughts, i resumed the movements but she had another thing in her mind, she grabed my chin and kissed me, her tongue moved slowly inside my mouth, i started to massage her back in a circle like fashion as with the other hand i resumed to play with her nipple, her furr started to become stamp with her sweat, she then pushed her legs against the floor making me fall on my back but not breaking the kiss, i broke the kiss and start to kiss her neck making her moan more.

"Hey Dips! let's go to the mu..." said Jon as he barchen his way in, i had forgoten to lock the door, he stares at me, the Floatzel sits on my crotch and looked back, still blushed, i was blushed too,"...seum"he finished, "what happen, Jon? why are you frozen?" asked Pikachu from the corridor, she then saw my and Floatzel's position and said "oh, okay...", "it kinda looks our position's last hunf"tried to say Pikachu before Jon picked her up and put one hand on top of her mouth.

I grab Floatzel's back and stand up, "would you knock on the door before barching in like that?" i said to Jon hiding my boner on Floatzel's belly fur, she stared at it then back at me, she then droped to the floor, hydro pumped Jon and Pikachu out of the room before closing the door and locking it, she then jumps against me, making my back collide with the floor, "what was that for?" i asked Floatzel, in response she put one hand on top of my boner and pulled my pants down, i then respond to her advance by removing my pants and boxers completly, she aligned her entrance with my tip and started to increase the pressure on it.

As that was happening, "why did Dips expulse us from the room like that?" said Jon to Pikachu, Pikachu looked at him tilting her head to her left side and said "really? you can't read her body language? Floatzel is the one that kicked us out, she likes that Dips protected her from that trainer, that trainer said she was to clingy, but her body language at the time said to me that she only wanted attention" said Pikachu to Jon, "Then why did she kicked us out like that?" asked Jon, to which Pikachu responded "it seems as Dips made a move on her and that she liked it, she seems to notice his boner too..." Jon interrupts "he had a boner? how could you tell?" Pikachu looks at Jon and says "The same way i can tell yours" and puts one hand on top of his pants.

Floatzel wasn't wet enought for the intercourse to begin, soo we stoped getting fully cloth i say to Floatzel in a joking matter "a water type pokemon not wet enough, what are the odds?" and smile at her, she looked at the floor and started to cry, i look at her and rush in a hug, "sorry, i don't want to hurt you like that"i said to her, we got out of the room locking it behind us, Jon and Pikachu's room had the do not disturb sign on the door soo i decided to message Jon telling him that me and Floatzel were going out for a walk.

My phone shakes, i open it up to see a message from Dips, "okay Pikachu were clear" i said to pikachu while removing my boxers, Pikachu got belly up on the bed and said "you like my maid costume?" Jon turns and says "No, i like the normal you more", Jon starts to undress Pikachu slowly, he started with her hat, then pulled her panties off her small little yellow legs, then he kissed her with passion as he removed the buttons on the front of her dress, both blused as he removed her dress, he then looks at her and says "really? a bra?", he slowly pushes the bra off her eight nipples, making sure to rub them as he removed the top of the bra, he then licked her top right nipple as he played with the bottom left nipple with his thumb, he then stopped and said to Pikachu "ready?" pikachu nods.

Jon slowly starts to get his dick inside of Pikachu's pussy as her belly skin started to show a buldge, Pikachu's face started to blush as she moaned and grabed the bedsheets with the backend of her front paws, she rested her head on the bed and spread her legs open positioning her feet in a way she could push Jon closer if she wanted, Jon rested his arms bellow pikachu's back and rested his head on pikachu's neck, he was hilted all the way inside of Pikachu now soo they started to create a rythm as Jon pulled out and Pikachu pulled him in, Pikachu only moaned "pi-pi-pi-pi-pi" every time Jon's tip made contact with her uterus entrance, Jon withdrawed a hand fron bellow Pikachu and started playing with her clit fastening his rythm also.

"PIKACHU" both Jon and Pikachu screamed out as the tip of Jon's dick passed Pikachu's uterus entrance and started to fill it with cum as Pikachu's vagina squized Jon's dick clean

Pokemance: Echo-diver sorry for the long time offline, i have been busy with collage, hope you liked my new character.


	6. A shocking revelation

Floatzel and I walked over all of Lumiose, now friday it was time to eat in a special place...

We bought some food and ate it on top of lumiose tower, the sunset was the most amazing thing of the day, the way that the sky darkned as the sun got lower and lower on the horizon, almost the biggest most romantic thing i did in my life with a companion of mine, almost... if it wasn't for that Giratina of a Pachiriso, it got my Floatzel paralized with a nuzzle and stole my chips before paralizing me too...

But well, atleast it's gone, We got on our apartment / room and started to pack up, i came here to kalos black hearted but am leaving soft hearted with a new love, Floatzel was at the balcony staring down to the city, "hey love, i'm going to bed don't make me wait too much, okay?"aldo Floatzel and i sleeped together in the same bed we hadden had sex, i wasn't able to get her wet enough to actualy make anything happen.

Now on the bed feel pulling on my pants, with enough fiddling around the "strange" silhoete managed to get them off, i then feel her lips on my tip, "ih-ih-ih" was the sound she made as she moved up and down on me, the door then started to open...

From it, appeared Float...Floatzel? then who is...?

In panic i throw the bedsheets away..."you? you did this why? why did you do this?" i ask Pachiriso as she continued moving her tiny little pussy up and down on my dick, everytime she got down the silhoete of my dick formed in her belly.

Floatzel looked at me blushed, she got to Pachi and grabbed her of my dick, i expected Floatzel to kick her off the room but instead she put her on top of her belly, Pachi's wetness started to soak Floatzel's pussy too, "clever girl" i said.

This was good and all but Pachi's first timer's got inside of Floatzel's pussy, i am safe as no std's pass from trainer to pokemon or from pokemon to trainer, but Floatzel isnt, and as soo i stopped and tooke both to the pokemon center.

"Is there anything wrong with them " i asked, she responded "wrong? no they just have both Pokevirus it will fade off in a couple of days, don't worry... anyways i've registered Pachiriso in the computer as your pokemon, want to nick name her?" i was shocked never thought about this but by bringing Pachi to the pokecenter i claimed her as my pokemon since we walked our way here no pokeball was needed to declare her officialy as my pokemon.

"Nickname?" Ms Joy asked,"chisori" said pachi, i looked at her bushed face as she played with Floatzel, i look to nurse and say to her "i don't want to change her name , thanks".

[continues in the next chapter]


	7. Crushed Love and Shattered Pieces

Now has passed a month since we are back at my house me and Floatzel rested on my bed, we were tired of the trip and as soo we were falling asleep but the sun bashed us in the face, Floatzel got up to close it.

As she did she was crushed by something that fell from the roof, blood splattered on the walls and onto me.

I went to her running seing if she was alive, after moving a human corpse from on top of a bird pokemon, i saw the carpet that moments before was her, i started crying, devastated by the second death of some one i loved.

The cops soon apeared after being processed and i packed up and left, i had spoken with Jon if he would shelter me incase something happen to my house, of course we agreed on the other way around too.

I knowed on Jon's door one time, the door opened right away, Jon hugged me and said "we will miss her", on the table infront of the tv a picture of Floatzel and me hugging was surrounded by lit candles.

"Thanks" i said, Pikachu hugged my leg as she couldn't hug me normally, the hugs broke and i rested my bags on the floor, Jon turned to me and said "were is your Pachiriso?" i had forgotten about her completly, she was more of a walking tool than a companion, soo i never paid her any attention and usualy only used her to put soap on her belly to wash my windows or to charge my smartphone on the go, there was a week i used her as a tooth brush holder.

I always didn't care about her, before we left she only stole food from us and always went inside my boxers to sleep.

She poped up from my bags, she scared the shit out of me soo i kicked her against the wall, "i see you still treat her like shit, what did she ever do to you?" said Pikachu helping Pachi to stand up, i respond to Pikachu "she raped me, she ate all my food, she constantly paralized Floatzel and me, she only sleeps in the most inapropriate places..." Pikachu interrupts "but she must be good at something...", i interrupt Pikachu "she is good as a rag", Jon puts one hand on my shoulder and says "she is still your pokemon you have to give her another chance".

A month has passed, i prepare to move out of Jon's house, Pachi put on her best behavior when we were living there, my house had been destroyed since the hole in the roof hit the main support of the house.

I went to my cousin's home he lives in the same town as me, i didn't know, as i ring the bell i am greated by a Bunneary "hello little one is your father home?", she smiles and closes the door.

Moments after, Peter opened the door "Dips, how are you? sorry about the mess we lost a close friend of ours a month ago, he crashed into a house" he shows me a picture of his friend holding a swellow, in shock i fell backwards onto the floor and say "it was them they-they crashe through my roof and killed my Floatzel..." Peter then said "the cops said that the Swellow had still a piece of glass carved on to her wing and that was what caused her to crash, she smashed into my window before", a flashback comes to me "she-she also killed my Mienshao with a steel wing before crashing into a window..." this pain was to much to bare i said sorry to my cousin and left running into the woods.

As i rested on a tree while sit on the ground, i grab a knife and rest it on my torso, "there is no point in living anymore" upon saying that Pachi nuzzled me, she had been in my backpack all this time, "fuck you Pachi" i said as my body tensed up as it got paralized.

She unbluckled my pants and got my dick exposed, "i'm going to give you a reason to continue living..."she said, i barely managed to interrupt her "how did?" she answers me "it is the only way i could tell you my feelings" i then aske her "which are?" she answered with "as of right now i'm hungry..." i interrupt her "of course", she then continues as she puts her small hands on my dick and pushes my foreskin back with her tongue "hungry for you" as she finishes talking she puts her lips on my tip, her mouth filled with just my tip she starts to suck on it while rubing her tongue on the bottom of my dick.

She looks at me and sees me blushing, she withdraws my tip from her mouth and says "you can't imagine how good my first time felt", she puts her head on the top of my tip and sucks on it hard, moments later my cum shot inside her mouth, she drinks it all "thanks for the meal, master".

My body stoped being paralized and as soo i kick Pachi into a tree and start to run, Pikachu was her and instead of helping she tackled me into the floor and nuzzled me, "you too Pikachu?" i said to her, she responds "i dont want any thing from you i just don't like the way you treat her, she really likes you and you are completly oblivious to that, and a girl has her needs" she grabs my now fully paralized body and flips it soo that my belly is up, my dick still exposed, she grabs Pachi and spreads Pachi's pussy and shows it to me, she tells Pachi to get me inside of her, which she does.

Pikachu grabs Pachi's hips and says "now move up and down like this, okay?" she makes Pachi get me fully out and then smashed her down on my dick making my tip kiss her uterus entrance and then Pikachu leaves.

Pachi got me fully out she grabed my torso and fliped me belly down, she squeezed my balls in order to make me flang my butt in the air, she goes under me and gets in all fours and gets me up to her uterus entrance once more, it felt soo good i can't lie, she then with her tail made me go in and out.

My body started to get released from the paralize, she moved me in and out at a fast pace, every time she made me go into her was always onto her uterus entrance, i managed to stand up my tip fully withdrawed from her, as she prepared to nuzzle me again i grab her tail and make her rest upside down, after she gived up to try to nuzzle me again i grab her legs and spread them apart.

Her pussy was about 2 inches from the bottom of it to the clit, i start licking her clit, in surprise spray her cum into my mouth.

I pull my pants up and put the shaking Pachiriso on my shoulder, she only moaned, as night started to fall i seeked shelter on an abandoned house, it was only one division in the entire house with only a post in the middle giving the house support, i tied Pachi to the sealing by her front paws, she was still moaning.

I put in her cheeks some pads and start to charge my smartphone, as black colored the skies i unpack my stuff and send a message to Jon to say that i asn't going to come for dinner.

Pachi snaped out of the orgasm of 3 hours and looks at me and says "it's not fair that you use me as a tool, i'm a pokemon and you are my trainer, i have needs..." i start to eat a sandwich infront of her "... i want to eat too you know" i go up to her, her tail was resting onto the ground fallen with gravity, i kiss her to which confused her, as she blushed i start to tickle her she squirmed in laughter.

I stop, i petted her neck and said "we will have alot of fun tonight" she looked at me confused again, i put the sandwich infront of her soo she could eat.

After she finished the sandwich i clean her mouth with a tissue, i look at her and ask her "are you hungry?" she nods no, i start to rub her belly and then go down and down, untill i reach her clit, she looks at me and blushes, i spread her pussy apart and look at her, she then says "soo this is what you mean with fun?" i answer her with "yes" she starts to get wet, i then notice something i didn't noticed before "you have six nipples?" she blushes even more and says "always had" they were hard and sensitive every time i touched one Pachi moaned, i then tell her "i might have noticed them if i wasn't being raped before".

I start to finger her pussy with 3 fingers, she moaned then kicked my hand away and said "those do not belong there, but this fella does" as she finishes talking she started to undo my pants with her back legs once my dick became bare i rested it on her folds.

Slowly i started to make it go inside, she looks at me and says "AWW ARCEUS that feels soo GOOD" in a span of 1 minute i got in her to the point were my tip kissed her uterus, i then said "now here's something that will make you feel even better", i continued pushing my dick inside of her and soon my tip poped through her uterus opening, she came instantly, her head flailed back.

"You-you haven't cum yet?" she said to me, i laughted and then responded "i'm only starting now" i start to go in and out of her uterus making her flang her tongue of her mouth, and blush to the point that she couldn't blush more, i grab her torso and rest my thumbs on her middle nipples, then i arch my back and kiss her.

After minutes of non stop love making, i cum in her uterus she screams "NOOO!NOT THERE! I'M GOING TO GET PREGNANT!" my cum filled half of her uterus and then i said to her "it's kinda to late for that isn't it, besides you are not a humanoid pokemon i can't impregnate you" i resumed the love making, surprised Pachi said "AGAIN? you're still hard?" i said "yes"

After a sleepless night of non stop love making, Pachi is full of cum, i released her from the ropes, i then question her "are you okay?", Pachi the responds "i'm great, there is just soo much of you inside of me, it feels soo nice..." she sits up my cum starts to taint her fluffy tail "that i hope we do it again soon" she falls asleep from the exaustion, i wrap her on a blanket and tied it to my torso and packed up my stuff.

I got to Jon's house i still had my clothes there, as i knocked on the door Jon let me in, inside of their house Jon asks me "is Pachi okay?" i respond to him " yeah she okay she's just a bit dirty, i think Pikachu wouldn't mind helping with that?" Pikachu grabed Pachi and took her to the bathroom.

 **Pachi's point of view:**

As i wake up i hear Pikachu say "what did he do to you? are you okay? are you hurt?" i smile at her and remove myself from the blanket and go to the toilet, "i literaly couldn't be better" Pikachu goes to the toilet and says "what ever he did to you you can tell me" as i open my legs Dips's cum starts to flow out into the toilet, Pikachu stares at me and then says "soo you had fun with Dips i ..." i interrupt her with "we had fun, i didn't rape him more, we made actual love, in the process he filled me up" Pikachu the questions "how did you get him to cave into it?" i then respond "i didn't, he didn't cave, he already wanted it just not in the woods,..." his cum still was flowing out, "he came soo much into my uterus that i might be pregnant, he completly filled me up, fallopians and all".

After and hour of emptying out my uterus i start to wash my tail, "hey pikachu, thank you, without your teachings in speaking this wouldn't have happen, thank you soo... aaaww..." my body starts to tense up "what's happening?" asks Pikachu "something is coming out".

 **Back to Dips point of view:**

"...Soo it turns out she wasn't using me just for sex..." i said to Jon soon Pikachu and Pachi apeard to which i stared, Pikachu had her hands behind her back, "soo Pachiriso are you clean?" i asked her, Pachi turned to Pikachu and nodded, then she said "i'm clean but turns out..." Pikachu puts the egg on the table "...you did get me pregnant" and starts to blush.

"I-I-I'm going to be father" i said to her before she continued with "I am happy with it", Jon hugs me and says "congrats man", Pikachu throws her self in my neck and says to my ear "if you don't start treating her nice this will be you" as she gets back to the floor she iron tails the egg shattering it and destroying it.

"SORRY! I'M SOO CLUMSY,SORRY!" Pikachu says, Pachi looks at thefragments of the egg in shock, once the reality of what happen hit her she started crying and screaming at Pikachu "YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU DID THAT ON POURPUSE! YOU'RE SOO FUCKING DEAD YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE, I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU" Pachi then super fang's Pikachu untill Pikachu fainted, as Pachi started to prepare to iron tail Pikachu's head in i grab her.

[continues on the next chapter]


End file.
